La espera es lo más desesperante
by ElizabethDarcy32
Summary: Es un oneshot de Orgullo & Prejuicio, basada en la película del 2005. Darcy a pedido la mano de Elizabeth y ahora está esperando en el jardín, mientras ella habla con su padre.


**La espera es lo más desesperante**

Un hombre alto y esbelto con una cara que denotaba nerviosismo y preocupación no paraba de dar vueltas en el exterior de una casa de campo. En el interior, dos mujeres situadas en la ventana que daba al exterior donde se encontraba, no paraban de mirarle y cuchichear entre ellas mientras que dos niñas de unos dieciséis años más o menos, situadas en las escaleras, tampoco paraban de mirarle mientras se reían nerviosamente.

Esto, contribuyó a que el hombre ya de por si nervioso e impaciente, por los acontecimientos ocurridos momentos atrás, se impacientara aún más. Y es que este joven, momentos antes, había pedido la mano de la mujer que amaba apasionadamente, la mujer que le había embrujado el cuerpo y el alma, la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, Elizabeth Bennet.

Si queridos lectores, este hombre que está dando tantas vueltas, casi a punto de hacer un hoyo en el suelo es Fitzwilliam Darcy.

El señor Darcy acababa de pedir la mano de Elizabeth al padre de esta, el señor Bennet, cuya expresión denotaba escepcionismo y sorpresa por la petición que le hacía el otro caballero respecto a su hija Elizabeth. Cuando el señor Bennet se hubo repuesto un poco de la sorpresa, le preguntó al hombre si de verdad su hija Elizabeth había convenido a la petición de matrimonio, a lo que el señor Darcy respondió afirmativamente. Después de eso, el padre de la mujer que lo había hechizado le dijo que, por favor, esperara afuera y que le dijera a su hija que pasara, quería hablar con ella antes de darle una respuesta al caballero. Aunque no hizo falta que la llamara, porque en cuanto Darcy abrió la puerta, su amada Elizabeth que estaba afuera esperando entró de golpe, girándose al último momento para dedicarle una mirada llena de amor y una sonrisa al hombre que amaba, a lo cual el respondió dándole otra sonrisa y una mirada profunda con sus ojos azules como el cielo, a lo que luego se transformó en una cara un poco seria, preocupado por la conversación que tendrían y por la respuesta del señor Bennet.

Así es como había acabado en el patio de la casa dando vueltas por culpa de la preocupación, mientras las otras mujeres le miraban desde dentro con también, hay que decirlo, una pequeña expresión de sorpresa. Y es que tampoco le extrañaba que reaccionarán así, porque estaba seguro que Elizabeth les había comunicado al principio de su conocido con él que le desdeñaba, estaba segurísimo de que no se esperaban que al final ella acabara por amarlo, menos todavía que él también la amara a ella y le pidiera matrimonio. Este asunto tenía todavía menos lógica sabiendo que los dos eran de distintas clases sociales, él rico y ella, aunque no pobre, estando por muy debajo suyo; también estaba el hecho de que a la vista de todos, él era un ser orgulloso y desagradable que no miraba más de dos veces a una mujer si no era para sacarle algún defecto. Pero por supuesto, esa no era la verdad no era orgulloso en absoluto, lo que de verdad le pasaba a Fitzwilliam Darcy es que era extremadamente tímido y no tenía la facilidad de hablar tan abiertamente con las personas como otra gente, y todavía lo era más cuando las acababa de conocer.

Pero al final, después de muchos meses y de muchos acontecimientos que hicieron que sus caminos se cruzarán, el señor Darcy que casi desde que la vio por primera vez ya empezó a sentir una atracción por ella aunque no se diera mucha cuenta al principio, enamorándose e intentando luchar consigo mismo para borrar esos sentimientos sin poder conseguirlo; y Elizabeth, que aunque le costó más empezar a tenerle respeto y simpátia al final también acaba dándose cuenta de que le ama, estas dos personas; acaban con su orgullo y sus prejuicios, pudiendo llegar a un acuerdo mutuo el cual tiene un nombre, amor.

Ahora, Darcy, con las manos sudorosas no podía dejar de echar vistazos a la puerta de entrada mientras andaba, para ver si aparecía su amada Elizabeth.

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto¿Y si su padre no consiente?

-Si fuera así, no pararía de insistir hasta que diera su consentimiento, amo a Elizabeth y no puedo ni quiero estar más sin ella de lo que lo he estado ya, no voy a dejar que nada nos separe.

Iba teniendo estos pensamientos hasta que de repente un pequeño sonido de pasos apresurados le hizo volver a mirar a la puerta de entrada, allí parada estaba Elizabeth con una cara que no demostraba ninguna emoción, ya estaba temiendo lo peor cuando esa expresión se volvió en una sonrisa de pura felicidad, entonces lo supo, todo había ido bien y él también se encontró esbozando una gran sonrisa de alegría. Elizabeth se acercó unos pasos y simplemente le dijo: -Ha dado su consentimiento.-

Entonces con unas caras de tanta felicidad que parecían que iban a explotar se acercaron corriendo para abrazarse, y Darcy la cogió fuertemente para hacerla girar mientras reían.

**Fin**

**Notas de autora: Hola, espero que la gente que haya leído mi fanfic les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones (acepto toda clase de criticas), se que alomejor hay faltas de ortografía y no está muy bien expresado pero es que es la primera vez que escribo, nunca había hecho un fanfic siempre los leo pero nada más. Pero voy a ser sincera, no he podido resistirme a la tentación de hacer uno de Orgullo & Prejuicio, todavía más cuando no hay ninguno en español en esta web y que por mucho que busco no puedo encontrar en ningún otro sitio, solo veo que están en inglés y me da rabia porque no sé hablarlo y muchas veces tengo que ir traduciéndolos en esos traductores tan malos que hay por ahí. Bueno, a lo que iba que ya he perdido el hilo, O&P es mi libro preferido y adoro la película del 2005, he de decir que este está hecho basándose en los personajes de la película, son mi debilidad los adoro! (¿Al que más adoro y quiero ya se lo pueden imaginar no? Pues claro que sí, Darcy! No me digáis que no está para comérselo! Viva Matthew Macfadyen! Autora cayéndosele la baba al verlo por primera vez . Bueno, espero que de verdad me dejen sus opiniones y que este fanfic sirva de motivación para otra gente, la cual espero que se anime a dejar algún escrito sobre esta pareja tan linda. Chaoo! **

**Atentamente: **

**Elizabeth Darcy43**


End file.
